


An Orange for You

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Dies Irae (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caring, Caring Beatrice von Kircheisen, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: Femslash February prompt 5: orange.Eleonore complains about lack of fruit in the middle of war operation.Beatrice takes it as a challenge.
Relationships: Beatrice von Kircheisen & Eleonore von Wittenburg, Beatrice von Kircheisen/Eleonore von Wittenburg
Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149401





	An Orange for You

“Major, heads up!”

Beatrice’s cheerful voice made Eleonore snap her head up, hand lifting just in time to catch -

“Orange?” Eleonore blinked.

They were in Ukraine, in the middle of an operation – how in blazes did her foolish little sylph manage to get hold of an _orange_?

“You complained yesterday about the lack of fruit,” Beatrice shrugged. “So I got you a basket.”

Indeed, there was a basket resting on the stack of crates in Eleonore’s and Beatrice’s shared tent, filled to the brim with various fruits: pears, apples, oranges, plums.

“… do I want to know how you got this?” Eleonore narrowed her eyes. There was no way Beatrice could’ve obtained this legally – or at least, not in a way that wouldn’t break regulations.

“Ask me no questions,” there was a secretive smile on Beatrice’s lips, and Eleonore couldn’t help but be fascinated by the sight, “and I won’t have to lie to you, Major.”

“Idiot,” Eleonore pinched the bridge of her nose. “Should I be ready for a court-martial?”

“Nope!” Beatrice skipped out of the tent with an shit-eating grin. “Enjoy the fruits of my love, Major!”

“… idiot,” Eleonore muttered with a soft smile, and started peeling the orange.


End file.
